


Dance Date and Snarky Comments

by Hidefini



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidefini/pseuds/Hidefini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First it was all about snarky comments but after one night it was a lot of other things too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Date and Snarky Comments

It was all snarky comments.  
  
You deserved it.  
Big ego again?  
  
Then there was this little thing, this one little answer and it wasn't all about sarcastic comments anymore.  
  
Fail, failed while dancing  
Seriously? You. Wow.  
Yea, me. So happy about that?  
Nah. It just makes you human.  
Thats all? You can't do better?  
You want me to mock you. Got attached already?  
  
And so on. It kept going and going until there was this thing someone called dance date. I don't know what it was but it was fun.  
  
I travelled to him, across the world just to dance with him and continue to make those sarcastic comments. But it was still too much fun.  
  
It was fun until we got to the bar where we drinked too much, laughed too much. And the snarky comments changed to flirt. And that leaded to the dirty talk which of course led us to his hotel room.  
  
Everything was finally quiet while smoking on the hotel bed afterwards. Neither one said anything for hours, or at least it felt like hours. It may have been minutes, seconds. But it didn't matter. It was peaceful and it finally felt like I belonged to somewhere.  
  
Weeks later the snarky comments were still intact but there was this really dirty flirting with it. And it was still fun.  
  
It was fun until you flew all across the world to me and we had another dance date and drunken flirting and all that over again. This time there just wasn't a hotel bed and afterwards smoking. The smoking would have been great but I would have been without home after that.  
  
There were snarky comments about my way too small bed. Soon there were these evil smirks and we all but run to the nearest furniture store and bought the biggest mattress they had.  
  
And it was peace and quiet again with us laying naked on that big mattress on the floor. And still the snarky comments stayed.


End file.
